The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a semiconductor device. For example, the present invention relates to a technique that is effective for use in a dynamic RAM (random access memory) having a multi bank structure and a semiconductor device having the dynamic RAM mounted thereon.
In a semiconductor memory device proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,285 as a semiconductor memory device suitable for a large-scale memory capacity, its memory area is divided into 3×3=9 areas having equal areas. A main control block is disposed in a central area. Memory blocks including a memory cell array, a data input output circuit, and a memory control circuit are disposed in eight peripheral areas.